zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
LT: The Movie
Warning This Movie has Mature content and may not be suitable for children. If you are an adult enjoy. If you are a kid and have not heard a cuss word before.....F*ck you. This is still under construction nobody but LT can edit this damnit! Music What is love Eye of the Tiger The Movie *pauses* This is me the ghetto ginger kid.......who grows up to be.....a perverted ghetto ginger kid. *unpauses* Kid LT: *walking down the street singing* Smokin' Dope Smokin' Dope Smooookin' Dope. W-W-W-Weed. *pauses* This is where I meet DJ he seems like a normalish kid now but he grows up to be an awesome douche. *unpauses* Kid DJ: *riding by on his tricycle* Sup. I'm DJ! Kid LT: Hi I'm LT. Kid DJ: *riding on tricycle* Smokin' Dope Smokin' Dope Kid LT: Smooookin' Dope. W-W-W-Weed. *pauses* This is where I meet Kotsu he also seems normalish but he grows up to be a nice and sometimes egotistical but not very often guy. *unpauses* Kid Kotsu: *rides by in a toy car* Hi I'm Kotsu. *waves* Kid LT: Hi I'm LT. Kid DJ: I'm DJ. Kid Kotsu: *driving his toy car* Smokin Dope' Kid DJ: *riding on his tricycle* Smokin Dope' Kid LT: Smooookin' Dope. Weed! Kid Kotsu: Weed! Kid DJ: Weed! Kid DJ: *steals his dads car keys and gets in his car* Kid LT: *gets in the drivers seat* Kid Kotsu: *gets in the back* Kid DJ: *gives the keys to LT* All Three: *slowly grow into there current selves* Smokin' Dope! Smokin' Dope! Smoooookin' Dope! LT: Bored now *starts the car* DJ: Turn on the radio man and start driving. Kotsu: Lets go to Goku's party! LT: Aight. *turns on the radio and starts skipping through* Mexican......News.....Hip Hop...... Radio: .....What is love? Baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more. *starts playing what is love* LT: *starts bobbing his head side to side* Kotsu: *bobbing head back and forth* DJ: *bobbing head up and down* LT: *starts driving while they all still bob there heads* DJ: LT LOOK OUT! LT: *stops bobbing head* OH SH- *crashes into Goku's house* *pauses* This is Goku and I just crashed into his house. Goku is that nice guy who is always partying but can be serious too. You know that kinda guy. *unpauses* Goku: WTF!!! LT: My bad! DJ: *facepalm* Kotsu: That was.......F*CKING AWESOME!!! LT: *gets out of car and continues to bob his head while it plays What is love* Kotsu: *does the same as LT* DJ: *does the same as LT and Kotsu* Goku: Your gonna fix this right? LT: Nope! Goku: Assh*le..... *pauses* This is SKG. A good friend of mine and the girl who everyone wants to be with.....sort of. She is the one who caused me to be a pervert. *unpauses* SKG: *across the room* LT: o.o Who is that? *stares at SKG* Kotsu: I don't know but she's mine..... *staring at SKG* DJ: *already over there hitting on SKG* SKG: Nice try. *punches DJ in the face* LT: Oooooh. Kotsu: Ouch. DJ: *gets up off the ground and stumbles* Kotsu: *slicks back hair* I got this. *walks up to SKG* Hey baby ever went out with an Iceberg Werewolf? SKG: A what? Kotsu: An Iceberg Werewolf. Bigger at the bottom and wild at night. *winks* SKG: Whatever pretty boy. *punches Kotsu in the face* LT: *takes a deep breath* H-h-hi YOU HAVE A NICE ASS! *covers mouth* DJ: *facepalm* Kotsu: *facepalm* *pauses* Dick move me.....dick move.... *unpauses* *door slams open* Goku: ......Here comes Baka..... Baka: AAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE *pauses* That.....is Baka. That guy who is always random but somehow popular.....its strange man.....really strange. *unpauses* Baka: Wassup everybody! Ain't no party with out ME! DJ: I'm pretty sure the party was juuuust fine without you Baka. Baka: And shut up DJ. *pauses* This is where sh*t gets real.... *unpauses* DJ: Man F*CK YOU! Baka: Sorry not homo. DJ: .......Smartass. Baka: Sorry my ass isn't smart. DJ: Grrrrr...... Baka: You're not an animal. LT: Hey hey settle down settle down.......and smoke some of the good sh*t. *hands Baka and DJ some weed* DJ: Is now really the time LT? LT: Yes. Yes it is. *a few minutes later* Goku: *smokes and passes the weed to SKG* SKG: *smokes and passes to Baka* Baka: *smokes and passes to LT* LT: *smokes and passes to Kotsu* Kotsu: *smokes and passes to DJ* DJ: *smokes and passes to Tom the Giraffe* Kotsu: WTF! Tom what you doin' here man! See I told you guys he was real! Tom the Giraffe: *smokes and passes to the Hell Chicken Army* LT: Yeeeeeaaaah! THE HELL COCKS! BETTER RESPECT! DJ: *falls asleep* Baka: *falls asleep* LT: *looks at Kotsu* Hehe... Kotsu: *looks at LT* Hehe! LT: *moves Baka on top of DJ and takes his spot by SKG* Wassup...... *falls asleep on SKG* SKG: o.o.....I don't even care anymore..... *falls asleep on LT* Kotsu: *falls asleep on Goku* Goku: *falls asleep on Kotsu* *the next morning* Baka: AH! DJ: AH! Kotsu: AH! Goku: AH! LT: :3 SKG: :3 DJ,Baka,Goku, and Kotsu: *all look at LT* LT: .......F*ck...... *jumps up and runs off* Baka: *chases after LT* Kotsu: *chases after LT* Goku: *chases after LT* DJ: *trips LT* LT: *falls* .....Mother Fu- DJ: Hey....this is like a movie or a story!!! Kotsu: Nah..... Baka: Pshhh what would it be like a comedy or something? Goku: I don't know.... LT: Maybe...... SKG: Who would even read/watch this crap!!! Everyone: *looks at you* LT: Well....besides that what were you guys about to do? DJ: We were just about to kick your ass. Baka,Kotsu,DJ, and Goku: *all sock LT* LT: Aduuuuuur. *knocked out* *pauses* Here is where I start dreaming. Get ready for some really weird sh*t. *unpauses* ???: Hello LT....I am here to teach you the arts of Beatus Meatius to defeat your friends in battle. LT: Who are you? ???: I am the Beatus Meatius arts creator. My name is Bation but you can call me Master Bation. LT: Okay Master Bation teach me some wicked sh*t. Master Bation: Alright cue your training music. LT: Alright. *starts playing eye of tiger dubstep* *Meanwhile outside of LT's dream* Kotsu: *stares at LT* SKG: *pokes LT with a stick* Goku: *sits and stares at LT* DJ: *kicks LT* Baka: *slaps LT repeatedly* LT: *shaking around in his sleep* Wub wub wub wub wub wub wub wub wuuuuuuuuuuuuub.....MASTER BATION!!!!! Everyone: o.o Master Bation: *shows LT Visions* You see this LT....this is....A day....in the life....of Jeff. LT: and you are showing me this why? Master Bation: Because you must go there. LT: and why should I? Master Bation: *shows LT visions of the Z-Crushers Strike Force defending the earth in the future* LT:.....Who are those 3 people right there...... Master Bation: That first one is Jeff, that second one is Nemba, and the third one is Gohan. LT: *wakes up* I HAD A WAFFLE IRON!!!! Kotsu: Wut..... LT: *flies and lands in some forest like area* Ouch thorn bush. *sees Jeff walking* Jeff: I Feel bad for Kotsu. Hate it when my wife is PMSing. *in the background Jeff hears a strange sound* Voice: LT comes stalking through the grass. Rabbits are his prey. He prepares for a pounce, NO WAIT! He decides to go for the deer. And the chase begins. *LT dashes out of some trees at a deer* Jeff: AW SWEET A DEER! *flying down to get the deer, when suddenly a british guy jumps out of a bush and breaks the deer's neck* LT: Aww. British guys always get my deer... Oh hey you must be Jeff. Jeff: *lands* Yo you must be LT. British guy get your deer again? LT: Ya...... Stupid British.... Jeff: HEY! That's not nice.... LT: Did I ever say I was nice? Jeff: Point proven. Wanna go hunt some tigers? LT: There aren't any tigers here. Jeff: Well we'll be going to Africa for the weekend. LT: Ummm.. I gotta go.... on a date. Jeff: You don't have a girlfriend. LT: A date with.....with.......Kotsu and Miku. They wanted me to go to the movies with them. Jeff: Oh. Ok. See ya then. LT: Oh thank Kami he didn't see through the ruse. Now to find those Goten and Gohan guys. Maybe that guy over there knows! *points to NobleTrigon and runs over to him* Hello sir do you know where a guy named Goten aaaaannnndddd Gohan are? NobleTrigon: Yeah, Goten lives over there and Gohan goes to that school over there. LT: Okay thanks. Whats your name again? NobleTrigon: NobleTrigon. LT: Weird name I'll just call you Trigon. NobleTrigon: Alright, if you need brains for anything just tell me. LT: Thanks! *runs towards Goten's house* NobleTrigon: No problem. LT: *knocks on Goten's door* Goten: What do you need? LT: I just need to meet you. Goten: Well you have met me. *shuts the door* LT: *knocks on the door* Goten: Wha- Oh its you again. LT: I meant I need to talk with you. Goten: Make it quick. LT: I'll make it one of those things with the large titles. 10 Minutes Later LT: and that is why I am here. Goten: You expect me to believe that a guy named Master Bation showed you the future? LT: Yep. Goten: Well I do. Gohan should be getting out of school soon. LT: Alright thanks see you in the future. Goten: Yeah whatever. LT: *goes out the door* Miri: Who the hell was that? Goten: I have no fucking idea. LT: *walks towards Gohan's school* Gohan: Finally school is over. *bumps into LT* LT: Are you Gohan? Gohan: Yeah, why? LT: I need to talk to you. Gohan: OOOH! CAN YOU DO ONE OF THOSE BIG LETTERED THINGS THAT SAVE TIME!? LT: HELL YEAH I CAN! 10 Minutes Later.....Again.....I really like these big letters.....there legit. Gohan: I understand completely Master Bation,Future,ZCSF. LT: Yeah. Gohan: Well see ya. *waves* LT: *flies back to where everyone is* Kotsu: LT! I wanted to talk to you about something. LT: What? Kotsu: I call it the Z-Crushers Strike Force Initiative. LT: I F**KING KNEW IT! Credits F**KING ME! Category:Page made by LT Category:Comedy Category:Original Story